swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sword Art Online Extra Edition
* Dieser Film ist ein Bindeglied zwischen den Handlungssträngen Fairy Dance und Phantom Bullet. Er ist eine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse der Handlungsstränge Aincrad und Fairy Dance mit einer zusätzlichen Geschichte, für die es keine Vorlage im Roman gibt. , (bei Pro7 MAXX: "Sword Art Online EE") ist ein TV-Special, das am 31. Dezember 2013 bei Tokyo MX, BS11 und Niconico Douga ausgestrahlt und weltweit 2 Stunden nach Erstausstrahlung der Episode bei Crunchyroll, Daisuki, und anderen Streaming-Seiten veröffentlicht worden ist. Der Hauptteil der Episode besteht aus einer Mischung kurzer Zusammenfassungen und einigen Bade-Szenen, während die letzten 20 Minuten der Episode von einer komplett neuen Story handelt, in der die Charaktere eine Unterwasser-Quest in ALfheim Online erfüllen. Der Song Niji no Oto, das in der Episode als Ending erscheint, wurde von Eir Aoi geschrieben und gesungen. Handlung Asuna, Keiko und Rika wollen Suguha das Schwimmen beibringen und treffen sich dazu am Schwimbad der Sonderschule für überlebende Spieler des SAO-Vorfalls. Als sie nach einer Weile eine Pause einlegen, fragt sich Suguha, wie die anderen Kazuto kennenlernten. Währenddessen muss Kazuto zu einem Gespräch mit Kikuoka Seijirou, bei dem sie sich über die Vorfälle auf Aincrad und Fairy Dance unterhalten. Kirito und die Mädchen berichten dabei in Rückblenden, was sie in den vorherigen Episoden 1-25 - auf Aincrad und Fairy Dance - erlebt haben. Danach bestreiten Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Agil und Klein eine Quest in ALO, um Yui einen Wal zeigen zu können. Plot Die Episode beginnt damit, dass Kazuto (Kirito) auf seinem Motorrad zusammen mit seiner Schwester Suguha (Leafa) zur Schule der SAO-Überlebenden fahren und sich mit Asuna, Rika (Lisbeth) und Keiko (Silica) treffen, um Suguha das Schwimmen beizubringen. Kazuto muss aber noch zu einem Beratungsgespräch, weswegen die Mädchen beschließen vorzugehen und sich im Umkleideraum schonmal umzuziehen. In der Zwischenzeit, in der sich Kazuto zum Beratungsgespräch begibt, bewundern die Mädchen im Umkleideraum gegenseitig ihre Badeanzüge. Nachdem Kazuto das Büro erreicht hat, in dem das Gespräch stattfinden soll, trifft er dort seine vermeintliche Beraterin und Kikuoka Seijirou, die bereits auf ihn gewartet hatten. Es stellt sich dabei heraus, dass das "Beratungsgespräch" nur ein Vorwand dafür war, damit Kikuoka Kazuto treffen, und sich persönlich mit ihm unterhalten kann. Die Beraterin verabschiedet sich kurz darauf, worauf Kikuoka erstmal einen Haufen voll Snacks auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelt und den Recorder einschaltet, um das Gespräch mit Kazuto von seinen Erfahrungen in Sword Art Online aufzuzeichnen und um klarzustellen warum Kayaba Akihiko das tat, was er tat. Kazuto begann damit, dass Akihiko verkündete, dass der eigentliche Sinn von Sword Art Online ein «Death Game» zu erschaffen war und wie er Klein in der Stadt der Anfänge zurückließ und zum Solospieler wurde. Am Schwimmbecken springen die Mädchen nacheinander in den Pool, Suguha aber erscheint mit einem Schwimmreifen, aus dem Rika die Luft rauslässt. Rika zieht Suguha ein wenig damit auf, was für eine üppige Oberweite Suguha hätte und dass ihre Brüste sie über Wasser halten würden. Allerdings Unterbricht Asuna sie und sagt Suguha, dass sie erstmal damit anfangen, wie man mit dem Kopf unter Wasser schwimmt. Wieder im Beratungszimmer erzählte Kazuto vom Kampf gegen Ilfang dem Kobold-König und dem Grund, warum Kazuto zum Solospieler wurde und all den Hass gegenüber Beta-Testern auf sich zog, als er von einigen anderen Spielern zum «Beater» erklärt wurde. Seijirou schlussfolgerte, dass das Leben als Beater schmerzhaft gewesen sein muss. Kazuto versicherte ihm, dass es deutlich mehr schmerzte jemanden für immer zu zu verlieren und blickt auf seine Trauer über Sachi's Tod zurück. Am Pool führte Asuna Suguha durch das Wasser, nachdem sie nach und nach gelernt hat den Kopf beim Schwimmen unter Wasser zu halten. Nach einer Weile legten alle eine Pause ein, bis Suguha die anderen fragte, wie sie ihren Bruder kennenlernten. Keiko erzählte ihnen, wie Kirito sie vor den Drunk Apes gerettet hat und ihr dann dabei half die Pneuma Blüte zu bekommen, um Pina wiederzubeleben. Rika wunderte sich darüber, dass Kirito sagte Keiko sei wie seine Schwester, obwohl sie sich kein bisschen ähnlich waren und ärgerte sie wieder damit, dass ihre Brüste nicht so groß wären, wie Suguha's. Rika fing dann an von ihrem und Kirito's Treffen zu erzählen und sagte dass er nicht so dramatisch ausfiel, wie Keiko's Treffen. Einige Rückblenden zeigten, wie Kirito in Lizbeth's Schmiede kam, wie er ihr in X'rphan the White Wyrm's Nest nachsprang, um sie zu retten, sie dort hinausgelangten und sie ihm schlussendlich versprach bis zum Ende durchzuhalten. Als sie fertig war, entschuldigten sich Suguha und Asuna bei ihr für sein Benehmen. Rika erwiderte dies jedoch und meinte, dass das alles schöne Erinnerungen seien und sie mittlerweile gern daran zurückdenkt. Im Besprechungsraum spricht Kazuto dann von den Boss-Raids und erklärt Seijirou, wie gefährlich sie waren. Er kommt dabei auf seinen Kampf gegen The Gleam Eyes zurück und wie er ihn zuletzt mit seinem Beidhändigkeits-Skill besiegte und dabei beinahe gestorben wäre. Kazuto meinte allerdings, dass das Schlimmste noch nicht mal die Boss-Kämpfe selbst waren, sondern die Spieler selbst, die andere Mitspieler umbrachten, wie bei dem Vorfall, als Kuradeel Kirito und Godfree mit einem Lähmungstrank paralysierte, sie folterte und er Kirito anschließend beinahe umbrachte. Kazuto erzählt dann von seinem Duell gegen Heathcliff und dass das Duell ein Hinweis auf seine wahre Identität war. Am Pool legten die Mädchen dann eine Mittagspause ein. Suguha fällt dabei Asuna's Kochkünste auf und beneidet diese, schwankt aber anschließend mit der Frage über, wie Asuna Kirito eigentlich kennenlernte. Asuna zögerte ein wenig, bis Keiko und Rika ebenfalls darauf bestanden ihnen davon zu erzählen. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass sie Kirito das erste Mal bei der Besprechung sah, in der alle anwesenden Spieler eine Gruppe bildeten, um gegen den Boss der 1. Ebene zu kämpfen. Später, traff sie ihn unter einem Baum liegend wieder und er sagte ihr, dass kein Tag hier ein verlorener Tag sei, und man solch einen schönen Tag auf Aincrad genießen müsse. Darauf hatte sie sich zu ihm ins Gras gelegt, um sich selbst ein wenig auszuruhen und ihre Sorgen für einen Moment loszulassen. Rika und Keiko waren über Asuna's Glück mit Kirito nicht so sehr erfreut und machten etwas Druck, damit Asuna ihnen davon erzählt, wie sie die Zeit miteinander verbrachten, als sie Ragout Rabbit's Meat aßen und ihm mit einem Messer drohte, damit er wieder ihrer Gruppe beitritt. Keiko war auch neidisch darauf, dass Asuna und Kirito Yui als Tochter hatten. In den darauf folgenden Rückblenden zeigen, wie Kirito und Asuna Yui als ihre Tochter akzeptierten und sie beinahe vom Cardinal System gelöscht worden wäre. Die Mädchen anschließend wieder ein wenig weiterzuschwimmen. Back at the counselors office, Kazuto told Seijirou about his final battle with Heathcliff and how he defeated him as well as what had happened after he defeated Kayaba Akihiko. After Kazuto finished explaining about his experience in Sword Art Online, he got a message from Asuna which contained a picture of her with Suguha, Rika and Keiko at the pool. This then started a talk about Kazuto joining ALfheim Online to find and rescue Asuna from Sugou Nobuyuki. As Suguha got better at swimming, she started to miss Kazuto and told the girls how she had joined ALO to see her brother's vision of MMO gaming, and also recounted where she met Kirito in ALO and originally thought he was rude. A flashback then occurred of when Leafa agreed to take Kirito to the World Tree from Swilvane. Asuna thanked Suguha for what she had done, to which Suguha replied that there was no need, as she had fun. Rika then asked her what she thought of Kirito, before knowing that he was her brother, to which she replied by saying that he was quick, strong-willed and that she had faith in him, after knowing he was protecting someone, such as the time where Kirito protected Leafa and refused to abandon her to the Salamanders in the Legrue Corridor as well as his fight with General Eugene to protect the Sylph-Cait Sith alliance. Rika then teased her once again, saying that it was nice that Suguha and Kazuto were so close, but that she was worried that it would become a forbidden love, which caused Suguha to blush and changed the subject to swimming. As the girls went back to swim, Sughua wondered what it would be like if she knew Kirito was actually Kazuto before falling in-love with him, recounting the day where she discovered her brother's avatar's true identity. Meanwhile, Kazuto explained to Seijirou that he had not defeated the Grand Quest and reached Asuna on his own, he had done it thanks to the help of Leafa, Recon, Sakuya, Alicia Rue and the Cait Sith and Sylph warriors, recounting his two attempts at the Grand Quest. Seijirou brought up Kirito's fight with Oberon and thought that it would be impossible for a mere player to defeat a GM, bringing another flashback of where Oberon tortured Kirito and Asuna before Kayaba Akihiko appeared to help Kirito. Kazuto stated to Seijirou that in a game, a GM is basically a god, however, that power is only granted to them by the system, they did not earn it, nor train for that power. Kazuto then finished the meeting with Seijirou, saying that he knew the rest of the story. That evening in ALO, Kirito and Klein were sitting on the beach whilst the girls played in the water. As they were going to look at the girls, Agil appeared, startling them. In a flashback, it was shown that Kirito and Asuna recounting their encounter with the Lungfish to Yui led to Yui mentioning a whale and that she wished she could see one. As Asuna was telling her about them, Kirito recalled a quest in which it was rumoured that whales appear. Hearing that, Yui said that she wanted to ride one. Thus, after the training at the pool and Kazuto's meeting with Seijirou, the group met up on Thule Island in ALfheim Online before going on the quest to fulfill Yui's wishes. The group then prepared to head out, though Klein was dismayed when he found out that the girls would be in their armor and not their bikinis throughout the whole quest. After flying out to the open sea, the group discovered a batch of water shimmering. Once Asuna cast «Water Breathing», Kirito led the party underwater while Asuna guided Leafa. As they noticed the temple and a quest NPC, Klein quickly swam over to meet the NPC, thinking that the only people that would need help underwater would be mermaids. However, as Klein began offering his help and looked up at the NPC, he noticed that the NPC, named Nerakk was actually an old man, which caused his jaw to drop in shock and dismay. While Klein was frozen at the turn of events, Kirito initiated the «Deep Sea Plunderers» quest. Nerakk explained that thieves stole a pearl from him and requested the group to get it back, though Leafa became a little suspicious as she found the NPC's name to be very familiar, but she dismissed the idea. In the temple, as the Kirito and Klein were discussing about supporting Leafa due to her lack in expertise in underwater fights, they accidentally walked into a drain trap. As soon as they managed to barely swim out of the trap, an Armachthys swam out of the trap. As everyone was fighting the monster, Leafa remembered everyone helping her and also tried to directly attack the creature, rather than staying behind for support, but the Armachthys became aggravated and countered with a whirlpool, knocking her into the trap. Kirito then jumped into the whirlpool to save Leafa, defeating the Armachthys at the same time. As Kirito saved Leafa, she had a flashback to when she was a young child and had fallen into the water and would have drowned, if it were not for Kazuto saving her. After proceeding deeper into the dungeon and defeating a large crab monster, the group found the pearl needed to complete the quest, Kirito and the others headed back to Nerakk to give it to him. As Kirito was handing the pearl to Nerakk, Lisbeth commented on not seeing the thieves at all during the quest, which caused Asuna to call out to Kirito to stop him from handing Nerakk the "pearl" and, after inspecting which, Asuna discovered it was actually an egg. As the fairies refused to give Nerakk the egg, he then transformed into his true form, Kraken the Abyss Lord, who Yui stated was much stronger than the floor bosses from New Aincrad. Kraken the Abyss Lord effortlessly took down the party, but just as he moved in to finish them off and claim the egg, Leviathan the Sea Lord intervened. After a brief exchange, Kraken the Abyss Lord retreated, warning them that he would eventually be successful. Leviathan then took the egg from Asuna, which caused a Quest Completion box to open up, and the Sea Lord then sent the party up to the surface on the top of a white humpback whale. In the epilogue, Seijirou once again tries to get in contact with Kazuto. Wichtige Charaktere Asuna, Keiko, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Agil, Klein, Yui, Kirito Neue Charaktere * Kikuoka Seijirou * Counseling teacher Known Monsters * Giant crab * Whale Named Monsters * Armachthys Named Bosses *Kraken the Abyss Lord Named NPCs * Nerakk (Kraken's NPC-Gestalt) * Leviathan the Sea Lord Spells * «Water Breathing» * Unnamed Sylph Buff Locations * «Schule der SAO Überlebenden» * «Thule Island» * «Yggdrasil City» * Unterwasser Tempel Errors *When Kirito accepted the quest from Nerakk, Nerakk's quest icon mispells "Quest Accepted" as "Qest Accepeted" and after when they listen to Nerakk, "Quest In Progress" is misspelled as as "Qest Progress" **These errors are fixed in the DVD and Bluray version. *Nerakk's quest icon showed a "?" when the quest was not yet accepted and a "!" when the quest was accepted, even though it should have been vice versa. *On Kirito's phone screen, Asuna's name is written as instead of . *Leafa is still being written as Leefa in ALO's menus in this episode. *The phone Leafa using is shown as having an earphone jack cap when viewing from the back of the phone, but that is not drawn when viewing from the front of the phone. *The ring of words that appeared at the end of Leafa's buff spell only showed "hogg margr illt", instead of the full incantation. Adaption Notes :Adapted from episodes 1-25, with the addition of original content. :* Kazuto's Zweisitzer war im Roman eine in Thailand produzierte Honada Dash 125. Diese wurde auf Vorschlag von Herrn Kawahara geändert in eine Yamaha DT125R. Obwohl diese weiterhin einen Hubraum von 125 ccm hat ist das neue Modell über 25cm länger.Kunori's Tweet :* Die eingebettete Szene (aus dem Ende von Episode 10) in der Kirito auf die selbständige Entkleidung von Asuna reagiert in dem er ihr mitteilt, dass sie seine Absichten missverstanden habe, wurde durch den Schnitt aus dem eigentlich Gesamtkontext der Ereignisfolge heraus gelöst und ergibt so nun einen etwas anderen, nicht ganz zutreffenden Sinn. Veröffentlichung Das japanische Original lief am 31.12.2013 in Japan und mit deutschem Untertitel wurde am 26.01.2014 erstmal auf ANIMAX gezeigt. Am 28.06.2014 kam bei ANIMAX auch die deutsche Synchronfassung auf den TV-Schirm. Trivia * In der Episode kamen nur deshalb Badeanzüge vor, weil Reki Kawahara die ursprünglichen Vorgaben falsch verstanden hatte und deshalb ein vier mal so langes Script erstellt hatte, als eigentlich gewollt war. * Das Diktiergerät von Kikuoka zeigt am Ende des Gesprächs mit Kirito 8:23:45, was in etwa der Zeit entsprechen würde, wenn man den Inhalt aus Folge 01 bis 25 hintereinander weg schauen würde. Referenzen Navigation Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Nebengeschichten‎ Kategorie:Handlungsstrang